


Ikkaba III (An Eye for Wisdom)

by lferion



Series: Ikkaba Poetry [3]
Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Poetry, Repetitive Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Is there an ear, an eye for wisdom





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kate and Jon. Originally published on p228 of "Walking to Babylon" by Kate Orman.

This uncharacteristically introspective poem was found on the back of a stone stele, the face of which had remnants of a formal relief worn to illegibility.

* * *

Is there an ear, an eye for wisdom  
that may percieve  
across the depths  
across the dark  
across the spiraling cycles of the stars?

Etched in the flesh of this world  
will my words still speak  
though I be dust and silence?

Will these stones still sing  
praising  
naming  
explaining  
when we again are gone  
across the depths  
across the dark?

Is there an ear, an eye for wisdom  
that will perceive  
across the spiraling cycles  
the soul of what I needs must say?

* * *


End file.
